videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Regular Show
Regular Show & Adventure Time is a sequel to Just A Cartoon. Playable Character * Mordecai * Rigby * Muscle Man * High Five Ghost * Skips * Pops * Finn * Jake * Princess Bubblegum * Marceline * Flame Princess * Peppermint Butler * Ice King * Beemo Plot Its just a typical day at the park as Mordecai and Rigby are playing video games.Rigby then sees Benson sucked torwards a hole.Skips and High Five Ghost tell them that Muscle Man accidently released a Black Hole and that The Candy Kingdom has the thing they need to stop the Black Hole so they can save Benson.Muscle Man and Pops walk in and Skips tells them to come inside there house.Inside Mordecai comments on how it looks and then everyone enters the Portal. In the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Jake are fighting the Ice King when Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler walk in.They say that Lich King destroyed the Candy Kingdom and they need their help, including Ice King's and say that there will be a group of heroes to help out the Candy Kingdom as the Legend has it.The group walks off to find the Regular Show Heroes. If you choose to go with Adventure Time, Finn and Jake see Billy and Tree Trunks knocked out beside the Candy Kingdom and it angers Finn.They then find a Troll and a Yeti(Muscle Man and Skips) and knock them out and lock them up in the Candy Jail(Which somehow survived).Ice King then wonders how the Lich King returned and Princess Bubblegum tells him that he possessed the Snail.They then run into A Raccoon and a Lollipop Man and fight and turn out Victorious and lock them in with Muscle Man and Skips. Mordecai and High Five Ghost remain searching for the others when they find Jake and Ice King.Mordecai and HFG defeat them and lock them in a cage.Peppermint Butler then says to Finn that Jake and Ice King are missing making Finn worry about Jake.Then Princess Bubblegum disappears, being kidnapped by Mordecai.Finn and Peppermint Butler see Mordecai and High Five Ghost and fight.Once they lock Mordecai up, Peppermint Butler notices HFG and prevents Finn from locking him up. Finn and Peppermint Butler fight(You fight as PeB) and PeB wins.Once the match is over High Five Ghost thanks him and frees the kidnapped heroes as PeB frees the other kidnapped heroes.PeB and HFG used to be friends and they knew that HFG was in a legend and PeB knew this was the one.Jake who is angry fight HFG but loses. They then split into teams to save the Park and Candy Kingdom.Mordecai,Skips,Jake,Muscle Man,and Ice King save The Park and High Five Ghost,Pops,Finn,Peppermint Butler,and Princess Bubblegum the Candy Kingdom. If you choose Regular Show the same thing happens only that its Rigby and HFG who are left against Jake and Peppermint Butler.Edd from Ed,Edd,n Eddy makes a cameo waving to the heroes in the Park and in the Candy Kingdom you see The guy from MAD doing the Robot.First you save the Park.The Black Hole was caused by Peeps who made his return to get vengence on Mordecai and Rigby.Margaret and Eileen are seen getting sucked in. The Heroes fight Peeps and win meanwhile at the Candy Kingdom, The CK heroes notice Lich King has kidnapped Rigby and Beemo.They fight Lich King and win.Rigby and Beemo are freed and then Beemo helps the Regular Show people get back to the park while Skips helps the Adventure Time people back into The Candy Kingdom. They wave good bye and say "Til we Meet again."Then Benson(Who was saved after the battle with Peeps) rewards the workers with a day off after Mordecai,Rigby,and Muscle Man have cleaned the park.In the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum thanks Finn and Jake for helping out as they rebuild The Candy Kingdom. Trivia *It is unknown why they don't remember each other except for Peppermint Butler. *This proves that the undead have access to the Park's Undead. *This is the first time Peppermint Butler was a hero. *It is unknown why Benson makes Mordecai and Rigby help MM clean up the park. *This was one of those times when Mordecai and Rigby didn't cause the problem. Category:Video Games Category:Regular Show Category:Adventure Time Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Games